EarthClan
by Iwannacookie1110
Summary: This is the story of the struggles of EarthClan. They struggle with betrayal, attacks, and death inside the clan all well still worrying about the neighboring clans, LavaClan, MountainClan, and, HollyClan.
1. Chapter 1

-part one- (warning: there is alot of fighting in this story)  
I ran through the forest with NightPelt right at my heels. Her black fur was barely ruffled as she snapped at my tail, her red eyes shining with a look of victory. I turn and skid so I was facing her and snap at her but she flinches away so I can't close my fangs on her. My white fur shined in the sun that seeped through the leaves, save for the spots where my white fur was stained the color of blood. I didn't want to fight her. She was big, she had always gloated about her height and it had annoyed me. But she was right, her height was very superior to mine. My green eyes bore into her as we snarl and start to circle. We lunge at each other grabbing the loose skin on each others necks and twist around, trying to get out of the others grip well keeping our own. I see my opening and use my paw to pull her legs out from under her but it backfires and I go down with her. We roll for a few paces before letting go and springing back. NightPelt then but I leapt up and when she stopped to stare in surprise I landed on her back. I sunk my teeth into her neck but wasn't able to reach any arteries. She starts trashing around trying to get me off but I dig my claws into her fur to hang on. So she runs at a tree then randomly stops a few fox lengths away sending me flying. I would have slammed against the tree but I move around in the air and hit the tree with all four paws under me. I push with my legs throwing myself back at her. Her surprise at seeing me do this kept her from moving out of the way so I fly into her and clamped my teeth on her neck knocking her over. I pin her down with my paw and keep my teeth near her throat. But she had given up, her whole body was relaxed, her tail was down and ears were back. I moved my teeth away to look at her, she was crying.  
"Why?" She whined, "I'm bigger, stronger, and faster than you. The only thing you have over me is age, why should you be the leader!?"  
I look at down at her in dismay, "oh sister," I purr, "you have so much to learn. She looks at me sadly, clearly not understanding. "Being a leader isn't about just being strong in body, you also must be strong in heart.  
"A strong heart?" She mews  
"You have to be able to love and live, as well as be strong and emotionless. Earthclan needs a leader who won't break down and cry after every lost fight." I step off but keep our eyes locked. "You also have to do something I know you can't do. For all your life, in every moment, you have to put the clan ahead of yourself... And I know you can't. If you were better for the clan than me, I would let you lead, but your not."


	2. Chapter 2

-part two-  
I run to the center of camp where a crowd had gathered. The cats move as I get closer. As I get to the middle I look down a the thing being surrounded and fold my ears back, "How?" I ask.  
SharpFang limps forward, "we were ambushed." I could tell who was in the patrol just by looking at them. SharpFang was limping badly, SwiftTail had a torn ear and blood running down her nose, HollyClaw had a long gash on her side, and there FirePaw lay, dead before us. FirePaw had been HollyClaw's apprentice, on he first patrol.  
"SharpFang, how bad our your injuries?" I ask  
"Not bad." She purrs  
"Good" I say, "HollyClaw, SwiftTail, head to RedLeaf's den and get healed up." They nod and head off towards the medicine cat's den. "DarkEye, SandPelt, take a patrol of seven warriors and check the territory. SharpFang, SlyFang, I want to talk to you in my den." Then I turn and leap up to my den in the high rock and walk in with the warrior and deputy behind me.  
I turn and face them then ask the much needed question, "who?"  
SharpFang looks like she was expecting the question but dreaded to answer it, "you don't want to know."  
I look at her trying to figure out why I wouldn't want to know, but push the thought aside and flick my tail impatiently. "But they are a danger to EarthClan so I need to know."  
SharpFang looks guilty, her tail dropped and ears folded back before she replied. "It was NightPelt, your sister."


	3. Chapter 3

I froze. I had fraught with my sister and banned her from the clan moons ago then hadn't her since. My deputy shoots me a concerning glance but I was to busy going over that fact to notice. "That means the clan is in grave danger. SlyFang you are my deputy, I can trust you to gather the clan."

SlyFang nods and takes off out of the den and onto the high rock to call the clan. I start to follow her out but SharpFang stops me.

"WildStar!" She calls. I turn to look at her. "There I'd something I didn't want to say in front of SlyFang. BrackenFur, her mate, he was their, fighting alongside NightPelt."

I nod understandingly as I hear SlyFang jumping down the high rock. But SharpFang wasn't done.

"WildStar their is something else bothering me." She says reluctantly. I flick my tail telling her to go on. "Her followers were calling her NightStar, not NightPelt."

I run this through my head as SlyFang to the entrance of my den. "The clan has gathered." She informs us. I thank her then SharpFang walks down to join the other cats and SlyFang and I walk back up the high rock. I stop at the end with SlyFang a step behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I look down at my clan, we are a small clan with few warriors. But we are strong. Every cat was out in the middle of the camp looking up at me. My deputy, SlyFang, was behind me and I could see all the other warriors before me. SharpFang, HollyClaw, DarkEye, SandPelt, and SwiftTail. Our medicine cat, RefLeaf, was sitting by her den. The apprentices, SoftPaw, BrownPaw, ShortPaw, and SandPaw, were sitting by their mentors. SoftPaw by SandPelt, ShortPaw by SharpFang, SandPaw by DarkEye, and BrownPaw sat and looked up at his mentor, SlyFang. The single elder, OneEye, sat by the queen, SoftFang. She had her tail wrapped securely around SwiftKit and SweetKit.  
"The clan is in grave danger!" I call to my clan. "My sister, NightPelt, has returned and attacked us. We also know she is not alone, she has had a traitor from our clan join her. As you may notice, BrackenFur isn't here." Their was some gasping and growls of the fact they didn't like him under me but behind me, SlyFang was silent. "We must have this clan on high alert at all times now. All patrols must have at least three warriors and the camp should always be guarded. But on the word of warriors, I think we need some more. BrownPaw, SoftPaw, would you come up here?"  
They rush up to the high rock, the scent of their excitement obvious


	5. Chapter 5

The naming ceremony was quick, SoftPaw was given the name SoftPelt and BrownPaw was given the name BrownEye. I also saw something else, apparently there is some romance between BrownEye and SandPelt and something between SoftPelt and SlyFang is defiantly blooming. After the vigil was over SandPelt and BrownEye disappeared. Now I was out on a patrol with DarkEye, SandPelt, and ShortPaw. We were just about back to camp when I stop. I'd gotten a weird scent and the others gave me a curious look. Then in an instant we all raised our hackles and turned to face our attackers. BrackenFur, DarkTail, BrightFang and SunClaw, former warriors of many clans burst out of the foliage with NightStar leading them. We move to avoid the attack then turn to face them down but I could tell there were others waiting behind them.

"ShortPaw, gather the others!" I hiss.

ShortPaw nods and takes off towards camp.

"Oh no you don't!" BrackenFur growls and lunges at him.


	6. Chapter 6

But out of the foliage leaps SlyFang, she pounces on BrackenFur and tips him over. They roll ending up with BrackenFur on top of SlyFang but SlyFang kicks out her back legs and sends him flying. NightStar and I give the battle cry almost at the same time. BrownEar, FourEye, SmallClaw, BrownPelt, SunFang, and YellowFang leap out from behind NightStar making their forces at eleven cats. We avoid attacks until we hear the rest of the clan coming. ShortPaw jumps at the intruders with SharpFang, HollyClaw, SwiftTail, SoftPelt, BrownEye, and SandPaw on his heels. I swish my tail and we all spring into action. I see SlyFang pounce on BrackenFur but that was all I saw before NightStars paw whiffs by my left ear. I turn an leap at her only archiving to claw at her side. She then leaps at me slamming into my side causing us to roll. I shake her off and we both gain our feet. I slash at her clawing the left side of her face from ear to nose. She yowls in pain and sinks her fangs into my tail. She pulls be back but I free my back leg by rolling on my side and kicking my back leg into her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

I then stand up and throw myself into her chest knocking her back and pinning her. She claws my underbelly with her back claws and sends her left claw across the side of my neck pushing me off. The side of her face was bleeding, probably making it hard to see out of that eye. My neck was starting to bleed as well but neither of us was ready to give in. She snaps up and grabs my neck but I twist around and claw at her side. The others were fighting around us, some one on one others in groups. Both sides of this fight were highly skilled and evenly matched with all of us fighting the best we could. Including NightStar who lunged at me and sunk her fangs into the exact spot where she clawed me earlier. I yowl on pain as she pushes me to the ground with her teeth clamped to the side of my neck. She pins me with her front paws and draws her head back readying for the final blow.


	8. Chapter 8

As her head come down with her fangs bared I kick out my back leg. My paw collides with her back leg putting her off a little. Her fangs hit the ground and I lung forward. My bottom fangs hit right in between her eyes and top fangs just above where the top of her head meats the front. A direct hit to the brain, or it would have been if she had given me time to sink my teeth in. But she smacks her paw into my head and pulls away before I could go deep. I leap landing on her back clinging with my claws and fangs. She attempts to shake me off but eventually runs at a tree. She stops a few fox lengths away sending me flying towards the tree. I swivel around in the air and hit the tree with all four legs under me. I push off and send myself flying towards her but she was ready this time. She jumps slightly to the side and just as I landed by her she lunges. She didn't even give me time to get my footing before she slammed into my side sending me skidding along the ground. Just as I stop skidding NightStar leaps but as she was about to land on me I flip on my back and flick out my back legs, landing my paws in her underbelly pushing her back. She manages to maneuver around so she lands on her feet but I had gained mine as well. I leap and land straight on her back as I had done before. She seams to snicker as she runs at a tree again.


	9. Chapter 9

But just as she was about to stop I slip off her side but keep my fangs attached to the back of her neck. She tries to stop but I pull her forward and using the force she had already put into throwing me off and the force I was pushing her with to slam her head into the tree. I let her go and stand up for a second before falling, not knocked out, but close, her head and face dripping with blood. I snarl and prepare to bite again but NightStar calls out,  
"No no wait!" I stop but keep my teeth bared and glare at her. "I'm not actually a star, I never got nine lives! If you kill me I wont come back!"  
"Then why call yourself NightStar?" I snarl.  
"It's more impressive," she purrs folding her ears back, "I thought it might scare you more."  
I could see her eyes starting to water but this time I didn't care, "why attack us!? Why kill FirePaw!?" I growl this glaring at her.  
"I needed to prove I can lead a clan." She growls although she stayed in a submissive position, "I wanted to show you that I can lead a clan of strong and happy cats."  
I look up and around me, all of NightStar's cats had either run off or were dead at the feet of my clan. None of mine were dead, or even badly injured but SharpFang Held a still alive BrackenFur under her paws. I glare down at my sister and her scared expression, knowing exactly what to do. I snarl and lower my mouth so it was next to her ear, "You would NEVER make a good leader!" I hiss. Then I flick my tail instructing SlyFang to let BrackenFur go and take my paws off NightStar. Both of the now free traitors stand up and take off and me and my clan walk back to camp.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat by the nursery waiting. The only ones who sat next to me were SwiftKit, BrownEye,and SlyFang. SweetPaw steps out of the nursery to bring us the news, "she's not kitting yet but it's only a matter of time." SweetPaw had recently taken up being RedLeaf's apprentice and becoming a medicine cat and SwiftKit would take up warrior apprenticeship very soon.  
"You must be excited BrownEye." Purrs RedLeaf walking out of the nursery, "your kits will be here any minuet."  
"How is she?!" asks BrownEye trying to look around RedLeaf, "when are they coming, will they be healthy?"  
"As I said their I'd no way of telling yet" RedLeaf purrs in a calming voice, "I am leaving SweetPaw here to watch SandPelt. She will call me if I am needed."


	11. Chapter 11

SweetPaw purrs with pride and flicks her tail to confirm that. BrownEye relaxes as RedLeaf walks back into her den. SweetPaw and SwiftKit walk back into the nursery and SlyFang and I leave to observe the coming patrol. Suddenly DarkEye bursts into the camp with ShortPaw, SoftPelt, and HollyClaw following her. Me and SlyFang run over. It was obvious they had run back eager to tell us something.

Sure enough DarkEye ran over to us, panting. "They've returned!" She gasps.

"What!" I question, "what happened?"

"We saw BrackenFur in the territory." I feel SlyFang tense next to me but I flick my tail telling DarkEye to explain.

"We saw him over a dead rabbit. There was no sign of NightStar but we ran back to tell you before he saw us."

I nod and turn to the clan who had all been listening. "SharpFang, SlyFang, SoftPelt,SwiftTail! With me!"

"Where are we going?" Asks SwiftTail.

"We're going to send NightStar a message." I shoot out of camp with the chosen cats close behind me. We follow the patrols scent until a familiar smell hits my nose. "BrackenFur!"


	12. Chapter 12

We sneak through the foliage until we reach a tiny clearing with two cats sitting in it. I flick my tail at m deputy and we creep forwards until we were only a fox length away. Then with another flick of my tail we shoot into the clearing and onto the intruders with a snarl. BrackenFur and NightStar screech in surprise and retreat to the other side of the clearing. The rest of my group follows as we lunge at them again. But neither of them were in the mood for fighting so they turn tail and run. We chase them into two leg territory then head back to camp. Just as we enter the camp SweetPaw run up to us.  
"SandPelt had her kits!" She mews excitedly.  
I pad over to the nursery just as RedLeaf was slipping out.  
"They're beautiful!" Purrs RedLeaf as she walks by and rubs her cheek on mine.  
I didn't doubt her for a second. As I slip into the nursery it takes my eyes a second to adjust to the dim light. I look over and see SandPelt and BrownEye curled up together listening to the sound of mewling. I walk over and touch my nose to SandPelts cheek to congratulate her then I look down. Three beautiful kits were culled up together fast asleep.  
"The future of the clan." I mutter. Suddenly a yowl went up from the camp. "An alarm!"


	13. Chapter 13

I streak out of the nursery and skid into the middle of camp with BrownEye behind me. BrackenFur was in front of me, but funny thing, he wasn't attacking.  
His eyes land on me and his ears fold back, "Wildstar, I have come to beg forgiveness from you. Please allow me and NightStar to rejoin your clan, we need help."  
"You have attacked everyone in our clan and caused the death of my friend! Why would you possibly need help?"  
"It's NightStar, she's..."  
"Oh! It's NightStar! Big surprise!" Hisses SlyFang accusingly.  
BrackenFur crouches to the ground, fear in his eyes with a hint of anger.  
"Leave our territory," I order "and take NightStar with you!" With that I turn to walk away.  
"Fine!" BrackenFur growls putting his head down, "Then I'll have to take this clan by force." I turn just in time for him to latch his teeth onto my neck and squeeze until their was a loud crack, then, just black.


	14. Chapter 14

BrackenFur let's me fall and turns to face the others. Although all of EarthClan tensed and growled, SlyFang yowled with rage and flung herself onto BrackenFur. It wasn't much of a fight, BrackenFur never got the chance to fight back. SlyFang pinned him and tore at him until her claw hit the perfect spot and he lie motionless. The clan then gathers around me just as I open my eyes. I sit up and they all look at me clearly concerned.  
"I have lost another life." I state.  
"How many do you have left?" Ventures HollyClaw.  
"It doesn't matter." I say standing up, "what does matter is BrackenFur being here means NightStar is here as well." Now the whole clan looked ready and they looked to me for orders.  
"BrownEye go check on SandPelt. SlyFang, DarkEye, SharpFang, and HollyClaw your with me, were going to find NightStar!"


	15. Chapter 15

We streak out of camp and follow BrackenFur's scent to the same area we saw them in earlier. And sure enough NightStar was their. I order my cats to watch my back then I walk out into the clearing.  
"NightStar, I will give you one warning. Leave and never come back!" I snarl.  
"Where's BrackenFur?" She asks calmly "I can smell him."  
"You can smell his blood. We killed him. I say.  
"You killed him!?" She hisses.  
I stare her down but she leaps, spitting with fury. I move to avoid the attack and swipe at her barely missing. I had left four long scars across her face from our last fight and it pleased me to see them their. She turns and leaps on my side but I roll onto the side she was on to get her off. Then I spring up and spring on her but she stands up pushing me off. Then she leaps on my back. I use the technique she has used before and run at a tree. But she leaps off my back and I turn to stop. She barrels into me and slams my side into the tree. But I swipe her head with my front paw to get her off and we separate again.


	16. Chapter 16

We circle for a second before I run at her. She prepares to counter the attack but at the last second I leap up. I land on her back but use her as a board and leap up into a tree. She turns to face me as I leap from the tree and right at her. She tries to run but her back paw slips and I hit my mark. My fangs are in the perfect spot and I get a direct hit to her brain. She falls over, almost dead. I stand panting for a second then collapse next to her. Our eyes lock as my cats walk over to us slowly.  
"I'm sorry" I say.  
"No, I'm sorry." She purrs, "I should have been a better sister. Take care of them, train them well." With that her eyes drift closed and her breathing stops, and I know she's dead.  
SlyFang and HollyClaw help me up while SharpFang and DarkEye look around.  
"Train who well?" I mumble.  
"WildStar! Come look!" Calls SharpFang. I walk over and see the last thing I wanted to see. Two small kits were curled up in a nest. "They look like they would have just gotten off milk."  
"She had kits.." I mumble.  
"What do we do with them?" Asks DarkEye.  
"We do as she asked." I purr, picking up the small black kit, "we'll take them and train them as EarthClan warriors."  
SharpFang follows suit and picks up the red one.  
"You never told us" mews HollyClaw as SlyFang and DarkEye pick up NightStar, "how many lives do you have left?"  
I keep my head down and start to walk, "none, this is my last."


	17. Chapter 17

It was only a couple moons since the NightStar incident as I step onto the high rock and call the clan. EarthClan gathers and I start a naming ceremony. Their were seven little kits to name. I start with SandPelt's kits, the little blue kit I named MoonKit, the little yellow an brown one I name FluffyKit, and the brown and black one I named OakKit. Then NightStar's kits, the black one I named DarkKit and the red one became FlareKit. But recently, SlyFang and SoftPelt had two kits and I named the white kit SnowKit and the yellow kit BrackenKit.


	18. Chapter 18

I crouch and stalk along the ground nearing my target. Suddenly I pounce on cat in front of me. I then off of her as she hisses, "I am the great at leader NightStar! Fear me!"  
"Well you should know who I am!" I say circling around this black cat, "I am WildStar, leader of EarthClan!"  
The black cat gasps "Not WildStar!"  
"Yes, for you have attacked our clan and killed one of our own." I flick my tail to gesture to the brown male cat lying at her paws.  
The black cat puts her paw on the brown cat, "OakPelt was no challenge for me, I hope you will at least cause me some trouble."


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly the brown cat opens his eyes, "why do I always have to be the dead one?" He wines.

"Well you're SUPPOSED to be dead!" Hisses DarkKit stepping off of him.

"Yeah but you and SnowKit always get to be the leaders." Wines OakKit again.

"SnowKit, explain!" Mews DarkKit.

I walk up to him and set my paw on his head. "Moons ago our leader, WildStar, fought her sister, NightStar, for the clan. Obviously WildStar won but she let her sister go in hopes she would learn better. Sadly a couple moons later, NightStar attacked again, this time with others at her side. The clan quickly defeated them but once again WildStar let her sister go. But when they meet a third time NightStar was shown no mercy."


	20. Chapter 20

"How does this explain why I'm dead?" Mews OakKit.

"Because you wanted to play and NightStar had a black pelt and WildStar has a white pelt, now be dead!" I hiss.

OakKit mewls but lies back down allowing DarkKit to put her paw back on his back.

"Now come at me, leader of EarthClan, and face your doom!" She hisses.

I pounce on her with a yowl and we roll, giggling, until she pins me.

"Ha! I win!" She purrs.

"No fair!" I mew pushing her off, "everyone know WildStar won!"

"Yes but in our story I always win." She purrs.

"Kits!" SandPelt calls, "come into the den!"

"Yes mama!" We call and run into the nursery. All of the kits were sitting inside.

We all called SandPelt our mom but me and my brother, BrackenKit, actually the kids of the clan deputy. Sadly she had duties to the clan so she couldn't afford to sit in the nursery with us. DarkKit and FlareKit's parents died not long after they were born. But MoonKit, OakKit, and FluffyKit were the actual kids of SandPelt and BrownEye.


	21. Chapter 21

"What's wrong mama?" Mewls OakKit.

"There's been a threat of foxes." MoonKit mews calmly, "so we need to stay in here."

"Fox!" OakKit mewls and hides behind SandPelt, "you won't let them get us, will you mama?"

"Of course not." Purrs SoftFang as she walks into the den.

"We won't let them harm you." Purrs SandPelt, "now why don't you go get some rest."

We all scamper to where the sun leaks through the nursery roof and curl up together trying to get the warmest spot. After a little while of silence, when they thought we were asleep, the queens started talking.

"So what's the news?" Mews SandPelt.

"A group has been sent out to find it." Purrs SoftPelt.

"Who of."

"SoftPelt, SharpFang, DarkEye, and WildStar ."

"The leader is going?"

"Yes, I know it was not a good idea."

"She is on her last life after all."

"The leader is on her last life?!" I think. I then look over at DarkKit who was lying next to me. "Do you miss them, your parents?" I ask.

"Kinda." Mewls DarkKit, "but, the clan is my family and I never really knew them. So it's hard to miss them." Her ears shoot up and she slightly growls, "But I swear, I will find out who killed them and the second I become a full warrior I will rip their throats out!"

"You know you probably will never become a full warrior right? Why would they let you become a warrior?" Says FluffyKit.

"FluffyKit! That's mean!" Hisses MoonKit.

"Oops, sorry." FluffyKit mews, "guess I was thinking out loud."

"Why wouldn't they let us be warriors!" Hisses FlareKit.

"Kits! Go to sleep!" Yowls SandPelt.


	22. Chapter 22

We all groan, but allow ourselves to drift into sleep until we are awaken by a cry in the camp. All of our heads snap up then we shoot out of the nursery with me and BrackenKit in the lead. We recognized the cry, our mother. We run into the middle, slipping under paws before we saw. The leader sat to the side, her head down and her ears back, our mother sat with her nose buried in dads fur and dad lay there, bloodied and unmoving. We creep closer until we were right at our father side.

"What happened?" Asks BrownEye.

"When we were chasing the fox, we didn't think to look for others." WildStar purrs. Then she walks over to where BrackenKit is crying and I am holding back tears. She wraps her tail around us and speaks in a sweet tone, "you will be apprentices soon." I look up at her, was our leader comforting us? "So you must learn, it is ok to mourn and to let tears fall but you must not let sadness envelop you. You must stay strong and carry on with your life. "

I nod but still bury my head in SoftPelt's fur. We would spend the night their with our dad. Then, in the morning, he would be buried.


	23. Chapter 23

All of us sit, waiting for WildStar to call us.

"I now give you, FluffyKit, the name FluffyPaw and put you under the mentor ship of HollyClaw." The leader purrs. HollyClaw then walks over and touches her nose to FluffyPaw's head.

"Who's going to be my mentor?" I think.

"I give you, OakKit, the name OakPaw and put you under the mentor ship of BrownEye."

This is repeated several times, DarkPaw is put with SwiftTail, FlarePaw is put with DarkEye, and BrackenPaw is put with ShortClaw, then. "I now give you, MoonKit, the name MoonPaw and put you under the mentorship of SlyFang." I could tell mom was sad about not getting one of her own kits but she walks over and touches her nose to MoonPaw's head.

"This has to me, but who will be my mentor?" I think.

"I give you, SnowKit, the name SnowPaw and put you under the mentorship of WildStar." The clan and me stand frozen as WildStar walks over and taps my head with her nose.


End file.
